Bloodfire
by Lanfear - DarkAngel
Summary: A new vampire winds up in a lycan den buts shes not all she seems. First Fanfiction-please RR
1. Chapter 1 Ignition

pbBLOOD FIRE/b  
  
pDisclaimer- I don't own Underworld, the original ideas or the characters [except those I made up myself in my delusional mind], but I do own this story which I made up, which is the closest thing that comes to owning Underworld.  
  
p[As this is my first fanfic ever I'm not sure whether this is classed as an AU fic or not but I don't think so. Please review to help me to improve, all suggestions are welcome^^]  
  
pChapter 1  
  
br  
  
br  
  
center*************************************************************/center  
  
br  
  
pSelene glanced around the underground tunnels slowly, in a state of shock. Before her was a bloody puddle containing the lifeless body of her once mentor and father, Victor. The silver sword held in her hand feel loudly to the ground as she collapsed to the ground overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
"Selene" Michael whispered as he placed a human hand upon her shoulder, "we must go". Selene slowly focused again on the world that surrounding her, pushing away her grief as she had so often done in her life and stood up. A quick scan of the area informed her of no immortal presence beside hers and the now human hybrid beside her. This surprised her as their battle with Victor seemed to draw both vampires and lycans alike. She shook her head quickly, mentally complaining to herself for losing concentration again on the task at hand. "We need to leave Michael, we'll be hunted by both sides soon…" "I know" "Let's go" she said as she gave on last glance at the world of war she had only known, then made her way out with Michael to a new life.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
center*************************************************************/center  
  
pThe change came over him again as the scent of blood and fear filled him. Obsidian eyes glared beneath long black hair and sharp claws extended from dirty hands. The distinct sound of popping could be heard as his shoulders and back broadened and skin turned an iridescent blue. Michael growled fiercely as he charged into the fight flinging death dealers aside as he raced to join Raze who was locked in battle with the Elder Marcus.   
  
Raze panted loudly, blood pouring down his lycan form as he slowly backed away from the hybrid Elder. He was well aware that he was no match for him even unchanged but the need to revenge the death of his brother Arrain who was killed by Marcus during his reign before the lycans revolt. Arrain accidentally feel asleep during a watch on the castle and Marcus felt it his duty to make an example of him to his fellow lycans that those did not respect and obey a vampires command would suffer. Raze had suffered watching his younger brother being whipped with silver. His brother was finally released after being dealt 100 lashes but he later died as his body could not tolerate the silver that it had been subjected to. He was only 16 years old. Raze roared, channelling his anger through his body as he ejected the silver bullets from his hide. He was just about to renew his attack when Michael stood before him blocking him. The fully changed hybrid indicated to leave this fight to him and Raze grudgingly accepted, then charged off to join his pack in the fray against the Death Dealers.  
  
"Well if it isn't the lycan pet!" Marcus sneered, "I thought those lycan dogs were the lowest you could get but to actually work for them is worse. What's it like being lower than filth, vermin?" "Why don't you answer that yourself as you share their blood too and I'm no ones pet you stinking Elder" Michael growled back as he launched himself towards the changing vampire. Hybrid claws dug into hybrid flesh as the two change hybrids violently lashed out with claws and teeth ripping deep gashes. The Elder backed up as his now shredded robes hung on his form inhibiting his movements. Michael pressed his advantage letting loose a feral growl as he swung his claws into his opponents' unprotected neck and with his enormous strength hooked his finger deep into the torn flesh and flung him into the concrete wall of the tunnel system enjoying the sound of bones breaking. As the vampire fell to the floor Michael picked up the hybrid and sunk his fangs deep into the almost healed flesh causing Marcus to give a violent hiss at the pain of being bitten.  
  
The pack howled around them sensing their victory as the Death Dealers fell to their claws and teeth. Michael continued to drain the Elder, feeling the life beneath his fingers weaken. The thought that soon this war would be over strengthen his resolve and he began to rip the flesh beneath his claws in an attempt to speed up the death of Marcus.  
  
Rounds of gun fire burst through his thoughts as New Death Dealers rushed into the scene of the battle. Marcus sensing his attackers lose of concentration desperately heaved the hybrid off clasping a hand to his bloodied neck in an attempt at stemming the flow. Having lost his advantage and the realisation that the pack and him were now outnumbered and exhausted from previous fighting Michael released a feral growl and signalled for a retreat, while Marcus recovered behind the protection of cover fire from the vampires as they herded him to safety.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
center*************************************************************/center  
  
pOutside Michael, Raze, Malik and Dare speed down the empty streets of Budapest in a black car placing as much distance between them and the vampires now regrouping at the Underground. The pack had broken up to making tracking them harder as they made their way back to the new den of the lycans. It was nearly 100 years ago that Victor had had been killed and the first hybrid created but the war Lucien wished to finish still raged. Michael sighed in frustration at this useless fight between the two races. "Some day this will all end," he whispered to himself as he stared at the dark buildings rushing by.  
  
Sharply turning a corner Michael slammed the brakes on as a figure clad in black appeared before them. The car hit the girl on the road as the momentum and the wet slippery road caused it to skid. As the car came to a halt Michael swung open the door to go check if she was alright. Raze and the others reluctantly followed walking over to where Michael stood. "She's unconscious and her arms broken", he said as he stated at her limp form with long black hair cascading over the road, "She needs medical attention". "Are you stupid Michael! We can't afford to make a detour to drop her to the hospital if that's what you're thinking. The Bloods will be on our tail soon, we need to leave her." Raze growled. "We'll just have to take her with us. I can't leave her out here unconscious" Michael said as he bent to lift her up. The girls' neck lay prone in his arms revealing two bloody puncture wounds in her neck. Raze growled threateningly at her as Malik with drew his gun to fire. "What do you think you're doing!" He yelled blocking her from view with his body. "What do you think we're doing" Dare said also extracting his gun levelling his UV bullets at her, "She's a blood, a newly turned one in fact and I'll be damned if I let any blood go willingly!" "She doesn't even know of this war or of immortals yet" Michael roared, "She probley escaped from the one who turned her unwillingly. Look she doesn't even have the vampire scent yet and she's still warm! You will not harm her or I'm out of here." Michael glared at the lycans until they grudgingly accepted. Still wary of their compliance he sat in the back of the car with the girl on his lap as Dare drove to the Den. "I hope you can survive the den" he thought to himself realising that it would be hard for her to be accepted, "But it's a step in the direction to peace…"  
  
/p 


	2. Chapter2 Fiery Birth

**Chapter 2-Fiery Birth**

Special thanks to Demonic Pyro Freak, RoyalTearDrop and Lycansrock who reviewed me^^. Your support has inspired me to update earlier than I had thought to [updates for anything usually occur every 2 months]. Feel free to point out anything I need to change or improve on.

_Demonic Pyro Freak_ – Thanks for the tip, hopefully this won't have any nasty html code on the page.

_Royal Tear Drop_ – I'm glad you reviewed me but I don't understand what you meant by the whole and etc thing o_0. Please point out the obvious or I don't get it^^

_Lycansrock_ – Your review has inspired me to try to create a sequel to follow the movie. Everyone's reviews effect my story development ^^,.

Hopefully soon I'll be able to post a pic of my original character Lirelle for everyone to see on the net. I want the readers to see what I picture her as.

//  // indicates thought

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, the original ideas or the characters [except those I made up myself in my delusional mind], but I do own this story which I made up, which is the closest thing I'll ever come to owning Underworld :P.  
  


*************************************************************

Lirelle awoke with a start in a strange room. She was exhausted, her arm throbbed with a dull ache and her neck, Oh God her Neck! Her hand flew to her throat gingerly touching the two puncture wounds in her neck. 

Memories of nightclubbing and partying filled her mind and in particular a tall handsome man called Kraven who seemed to claim most of her time dancing and talking. Looking back on last night she remembered she had had a lot of drinks with that man. 

// I can't believe I had that much to drink! I've never been a heavy drinker// but Kraven always seemed to be there topping up her glass, laughing at her jokes, staring and watching her every move that night. After the club closed at 3 in the morning he even offered to drive her home when she found it hard to walk, let alone drive herself home. Ah yes, drunk as she was she accepted with out any sensible thought as to who this stranger was, and gratefully clambered into the passenger seat of a black jag. Driving home he mentioned he'd take a slight detour but she was disorientated by the fast driving and alcohol and merely smiled in confusion at his statement. 

Lirelle jerked in the bed as she focused again on the dull throb of her throat. // the bastard bit me! He bit me! // 

She frowned in concentration. He had whispered something in her ear before biting her. Something about a girl named Serene or Sarina but she wasn't sure. Fingers curled as anger coursed through her body at the thought of him as identifying her as someone else. A tingling sensation filled her as energy flowed through her fed by anger.  Bite wounds closed and her broken arm knitted itself together with a soft crunching noise but she was oblivious to everything but Kravens face. //Arrogant man! If I get my hands on him I'm going to ram a stake through his heart! // she thought violently surprising herself with this uncalled for vanity and temper. // what's wrong with me? I'm normally not this aggravated. //

A soft knock on the door pushed her out of her reverie about last night and she focused on the man who just opened her door with a tray of food. Longish blond/brown hair fell over his handsome face and a loose blue shirt and black jeans hid his muscular body. // Michael the lycan // whispered in her mind as she recognised this complete stranger.

Emotions of anger and jealousy welled up within her as she watched him place the tray on a nearby table and couldn't stop the Hiss that escaped her lips as he turned towards her.

Michael stared in confusion at the girl sitting up in the bed. Her long black hair fell gracefully down her back and green eyes watched him intently as he brought in the tray of food. Her black party dress was slightly rumpled and torn and her face could be seen clearly now showing her perfect features. What really surprised him though was her lack of a vampire scent which should have established itself by now as the wounds on her neck and her arm had clearly healed. He felt awkward as he held out the medical blood packet to her that was concealed under the tray lid. 

Instead of staring in confusion or fear she calmly took it and sunk her fangs into it draining it in one long swallow. "My name is Lirelle," she said after she had finished, feeling awkward suddenly. "Mine's Michael," he replied running a hand through his hair. "You're probley wondering where you are at the moment." Michael asked realising she would want to know where she was. "Well you're currently staying in a lycan den and you..." 

She smiled as Michael launched into an explanation of the war of the lycans and the vampires. "I apologise for seeming rude," she interrupted a few moments later, "but the one who changed me passed his memories onto me and I felt it was better to let you know than to continue for no reason." A small apologetic smile crept onto her face. 

Curious as to who had bit her he asked "Who turned you last night?" Lirelle felt kind of uncomfortable at answering his question as she had seen Kravens memories of shooting Lucien and Michael. "His name is Kraven" she replied eventually not allowing her eyes to met Michaels'. Michael stared at her hard for a few moments then shrugged. "I'll notify Raze and the pack, I'm sure they'll like to catch up with him." This was not the reaction she expected from the hybrid but she hid her surprise by asking "Is it alright with the lycans that I was brought here?" 

He chuckled, realising she was adjusting to being an immortal fast and understood the issues they faced. "Their not happy but you are newly turned and I'm sure their glad that not another vampire has joined the war against them. The Elder Marcus is trying to replenish the Death Dealers lost in Lucien's Battle, but he's still unable to wage a fully out war and relies mainly on ambushes. Don't worry, they won't attack you but I'm afraid that now you've been brought here you can't leave as you know our location." 

Lirelle looked unhappy at the statement. "You may leave when we move again," he reassured her then jokingly added "In the next couple of decades" Despite the seriousness of her situation she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. Happy that she had become more comfortable Michael suggested that she meet some of the residents in the hideout which she reluctantly agreed to. He understood it was hard to battle with the new memories that accompanied a turning and she had to overcome Kravens disgust for lycans but the sooner she resisted the memories and reinstated herself they would fade.

Stepping outside the room the first thing that assaulted her senses was a smell of the lycans. She could barely stop herself gagging as Kravens disgust hit her. Pushing his memories from her mind the smell didn't affect her so much and soon became use to it following Michael through basement halls. The curious looks directed at her made her uncomfortable as they made their way into the common rooms. Here women were playing with children, men sharpening weapons and brawling occurring in the corner as bystanders cheered them on. "They normally fight to settle disputes" he said as he noticed her attention on the fight occurring. "I've gotten in a few in the beginning but since I always won I'm normally left alone now." Lirelle forced herself to look away from the fighting lycans. Their change and the strength they possessed captivated her. "I've never seen a lycan change before" she said before continuing on the tour. 

The statement amused Michael as he continued showing her the kitchens and the different areas of the building above ground. She was newly changed and hadn't been previously aware of the immortals before in her mortal life. He finally came to his medical rooms and temporary wards for the wounded.  Often he lost lycans who had been shot by silver nitrate. It was hard as a doctor to accept the losses, but they became more common as the vampires used these deadly rounds more often. But death dealers were no longer an elite force of the vampires as the constant run-ins with lycans had slowly eliminated them and more and more fledglings were forced into battle with little experience and skill other than firing a weapon. He hoped that the casualties would decrease soon.

The rooms were neat and clean with the scent of disinfectant but for the sensitive nose of a lycan or vampire it was unable to hide the smell of death that hung heavily in the air. Memories assaulted her mind again, triggered by the smells. Glimpses of vampires being torn apart by lycans, Lucien cutting deeply into his flesh with a silver knife, the death dealer Selene covered in blood standing before her, the start of the war tore through her thoughts sending her to her knees. The memories continued to tear through her mind and all conscious thought flowed away leading to blackness.


End file.
